My Winter Invitation
by ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: The third year of high school, and the snowball fight from freshman year continues. Alfred promised to be with Arthur during the winter, but Ivan steps into the picture and declares a snowball war once more. But this year's war is different... R&R!
1. The Snowball Fight Begins

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Hetalia!**

**A/N: Notes will be at end. Forgive me for some OOCness on Russia's side. I've never written anything with Russia nor have I read much o.o**

* * *

><p><strong>My Winter Invitation<strong>

**Chapter One - The Snowball War Begins**

Five minutes until the bell rung and that was it. Finally, winter vacation! The break everyone – both students and staff – was looking forward to. Alfred glanced back at Arthur – who gave a smile in return – and looked back at the clock. Why was it moving so slowly?

The teacher cleared her throat and spoke loudly over the talking of the class. "Students, pay attention! I know the bell is going to ring soon, so I want to tell you this before it does. Over the vacation you will have an assignment. Please pick a partner and choose two elements or themes. With that, you are both to make any type of visual task to explain Romeo and Juliet. It can be a short movie, a poster, a drawing, or even a PowerPoint. But it must explain!" The teacher looked around and suddenly scowled before yelling, "Gilbert, get off the desk before I will make sure you will spend _all_ of winter vacation in this building!"

"As if, you can't do that!" the albino teen standing on the desk laughed.

"Watch me." The teacher said, giving him a fierce look.

Gilbert gulped and jumped off his desk to sit in his chair. Next to him, a tanned student with dark brown hair and green eyes gave him a hard pat on the back and grinned. Gilbert rolled his eyes and gave a motion towards the teacher to continue.

"As I was saying... Visual! If you are going to make a short movie, it must be ten minutes the most and interesting. Unless you want the class to fall asleep. Any questions?"

The room became silent, no student daring to raise their hand. There was only two more minutes left and no one wanted to wait for the teacher to stop answering so they may leave.

"Well then, if there are –"

Suddenly, a hand shot up. Alfred looked from the corner of his eye to see the hand belonged to Arthur. Oh god, Artie... Why?

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Is it alright if we choose anyone to be our partner. As in... If I remember clearly, you always paired us up as male and female. So does it matter now since you have not paired us up?"

The teacher looked at Arthur for a few seconds before saying, "No, it does not matter. Class, feel free to choose whoever you may want to work with. Your group limit is three, and _no one_ is to work alone."

The bell rung and the students almost jumped right out of their seats. They all grabbed their bags and books and tried to empty out into the hallway as quickly as possible. Alfred was still in the classroom, waiting for the class to become empty so he wouldn't be crushed by anyone – which any person would thought weird if they saw how built he was. But he was still a little squishy. Arthur came up behind Alfred and poked his neck. Alfred flinched and looked back.

"Hey Artie!" He smiled.

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur said, a smile in return.

Alfred grabbed his bag and got up from his seat. The two walked out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"So have you decided who you want to partner up with?" Alfred asked, taking Arthur's hand in his.

Arthur gave his hand a soft squeeze and said, "Now that's a stupid question, Alfred. I thought it would be obvious."

"So... You partnered up with Antonio?" He said sarcastically.

"Not even if we were the last two on earth _and_ if it was life or death would I ever partner up with him."

"What did the dude do that was so bad to you?"

The two approached their lockers and began doing their daily after school routine – open locker, exchange books, grab coat, close locker.

"Its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well okay. I don't wanna push it. Anyway, who's your partner then?"

Arthur tried not to hit his head with the textbook he was holding. At first he thought Alfred was just joking around, now he could see he really didn't know. "Alfred, who do you think I would choose to have as a partner?"

"...Bonnefoy?"

"Idiot! You!"

"Me?" Alfred asked, his face lighting up with a bright smile.

"Yes you! Honestly, I didn't know you could be that dense!"

The two closed their lockers and begun to walk down the hall. "I was just pulling your leg, Arthur!" Alfred grinned.

Arthur's jaw dropped and his eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I should really join Drama, huh?"

"Alfred F. Jones! You bloody wanker!"

Alfred let out a laugh and leaned in close to Arthur's ear, "But I'm _your_ wanker."

Arthur blushed and pushed Alfred away as he mumbled, "Blasted git..."

Almost as if timed, when Alfred stood up straight, a snowball impacted his chest.

"What the hell?" He yelled out. When he looked up, his eyes lied on a certain Russian student standing at the exit door, a firmly-made snowball in his hand. Cerulean eyes locked with violet eyes and Alfred right away knew everything. Ivan Braginski just declared war for the winter again. Ever since freshman year, the Russian teen declared a season long snowball fight. From when it started to snow to when it stopped snowing – which meant the snowball fight lasted up to four or five months. Damn the screwed up winter weather. Alfred peered at Ivan and Ivan smiled as he tossed the ball in the air and caught it.

"Arthur, I'll talk to you later." Alfred said, still looking at Ivan.

Arthur was about to question Alfred, but it was too late. The American already walked towards the Russian. First day of break and instead of spending it with Arthur like he promised him early in the week, he was going to spend it running around in the snow in a serious snowball fight. Don't get him wrong, it really was fun. But he felt like it was more like a preparation for war instead of a just-doing-this-for-fun kind of thing.

"Are you ready, Jones?" Ivan asked, his sickly happy smile glued to his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. You owe me free time to get ready though, remember? If you fire on someone when they are far from ready, they have rights to a free shot and time to get ready."

"Right..." Ivan mentally rolled his eyes. If this was war, he wouldn't get all that. Actually, he would have been dead right on the spot and that would be lovely!

The two walked out of the building and towards the neighborhood's forest. It was the only perfect location near them. They could run around freely, be as loud as they want, hide in unexpected places – though they already knew each other's favorite places to hide. It was like their own battlefield, and no one even dared to walk into the forest. No one knew why that was so, but there must be nothing bad if the two teens have been in there for their third year running.

"Here is good." Ivan said as they reached almost the center of the forest. Alfred couldn't even remember walking in this deep, his head was somewhere in the clouds.

"Yeah. It's the usual starting ground anyway." Alfred said as he walked over to their rock. He dusted off some of the snow and dropped his bag on it. Ivan followed behind and did the same.

"I'm gonna do my stuff now. You... you just wait here."

"Whatever."

Alfred grunted and sprinted in the snow. He didn't want to do this for some reason, he felt like it was different this year... The teen ran up the hill and took a deep breath once he reached the top. He put a pinkie finger to both sides of his mouth and whistled, telling Ivan to begin. The whistle echoed but soon died out.

"The war has begun." Alfred said with a smirk as he knelt down and gathered snow with both hands. He pressed the snow together and made a snowball, patting it together to make sure it wouldn't call apart in his hand.

"Oh little capitalist! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Ivan said, obviously not scared if Alfred knew where he was. "You know you cannot win. You haven't even won the other two wars, what makes you think you will win this one?"

That's it. Now he was just provoking him. Alfred gritted his teeth and crept slowly in the snow, making sure the sound of snow didn't echo. Once he saw Ivan in sight, he rose his hand with the snowball and tried to aim as well as he could.

"You have a free shot! I'm surprised you haven't use it already. Oh, maybe you did and you ended up hitting yourself." Ivan laughed sarcastically. The nerve!

Alfred threw the ball and it hit Ivan's back. The taller teen turned his head to look over his shoulder, and Alfred swore Ivan's eyes turned black. Ivan turned around and chucked his snowball at Alfred. The other's eyes widened before he dove in the snow to miss being hit. The snowball flew right over his cowlick and landed in the snow. Close one. When Alfred got up and dusted himself of snow, Ivan was no longer where he was standing. Not even his footprints were left...

"I probably shouldn't have done this this year..." He sighed. "Well... This is war now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First person to find any errors, I'll draw you a chibi ;D Normally, I would have my Beta read this, but she really doesn't like the Cold War and she would kill me for this xD **

**Anyway! Please review! Reviews let me know how good or bad this is. ^^**


	2. Our Interruption

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I had horrible writers' block… And I still do! So I'm just saying now, this fic will be updated whenever I can, and hopefully it will be as soon as possible each time. Also, sorry for it being so short! And again, a un-beta chapter. Because my beta reader refuses to deal with Cold War. Despite this being Cold War / USUK…**

**WARNING: For all those hardcore Cold War fans, and those not so much of a fan of USUK… THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEMI-SEXUAL THEMED USUK.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two – Our Interruption**

* * *

><p>After spending hours in the snow, Ivan and Alfred retreated back into town and went to the nearest cafe. Another annual thing they did. The waitresses always joked around in saying the cafe were the males' second home in winter. The two walked into the cafe and took their usual seats in the back. Alfred leaned against the wall and rubbed his hands together, an attempt to create friction to warm his ice cold hands.<p>

"You should have worn gloves." Ivan said as he sat down

"_You should have worn gloves..._" Alfred said in a mocking tone. "Shut up. I'll wear what I want and won't wear what I don't want to wear."

Ivan lifted an eyebrow and said, "That made... No sense."

"It makes perfect sense! You just have to be a born and raised American to understand. But instead you're a damn commie Russian."

Ivan repressed a groan, "Communism no longer exists in Russia, so therefore I am not a 'damn commie', you capitalist pig!"

"I am _not_ a capitalist pig!"

Ivan smirked at Alfred, who grinned in return. The two let out a series of laughs before one of the waitresses walked up to their table.

"Hello and welcome! Terribly sorry for the wait. I am Zade and I will be your waitress for the day." the young girl said, pushing her bangs back with her pen as she smiled.

"Zade, we already know you. Cut the routine." Alfred said.

"Can't, boss will get pissed off." Zade sighed.

"Ah... Well, we'll have the usual."

"Got it, luv." She said. As she was about to turn around, she stopped in her tracks and gave Alfred a confused look. A confused and annoyed. "Hey Alfred... Where's Arthur?"

Alfred's smile melted into a frown and he sighed, "He's at home. Ivan and I just started day one of the war."

"Oh... I just thought you would have stopped this for him, that's all."

Zade walked from the table and Alfred sighed roughly, raking his hair with his fingers. Ivan looked at him, studying his expression and body language. Almost like a science project, or a tough math problem.

Alfred glanced at Ivan and asked, "What you lookin' at?"

"What does it look like I'm looking at?" Ivan responded.

"Don't answer a question with a question dude."

Ivan shrugged and buried half his face into his scarf. Alfred took out his phone from his bag and saw he had two missed calls and a text. All from Arthur.

"Damn it." Alfred groaned. "Uh, I gotta go, mom getting pissed I'm out in a snow storm."

"Is she? Or is your boyfriend getting pissed you're with another guy?" Ivan smiled. It was sickening.

"Shut up." Alfred said before putting on his coat, grabbing his bag, and walking out the café.

"Tell him I said '_privet_'!"

**x X x**

_Ding dong!_

"I'm coming. Hold up." Arthur said from inside the house. Footsteps were heard before the click of the lock unlocking and the squeak from the door opening.

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred said with a shy grin.

"Alfred?" Arthur scowled. "I thought you were with _Ivan_?" The name was bitter to say, it made him sick.

"Yeah... The first battle is done. He won." Alfred said, rolling his eyes.

"First? There's going to be more?"

"Hey, can I come in? It's freezing out here! And you're shivering, I can see it."

Arthur glared at him, "Why should I let you in?"

"Because its cold and I _know_ you want me to come in! Plus, you're getting cold yourself."

"What makes you think I _want_ you to come in?"

Alfred moved closer to Arthur and looked him in the eyes. "Because I know you and you're probably praying for me to come in anyway." He smirked.

Arthur blushed before stepping aside so Alfred could walk in.

"Thanks Arthur!" Alfred said, walking in. "So where are the folks?"

Arthur closed the door and walked into the living room. "Out of town for the next two weeks. Put your coat on the coat rack and you can leave your bag on the floor next to it."

Alfred smirked to himself at the idea of having no parents in the house. "M'kay." The American said before taking off his coat and dropping his bag so he can follow the Briton into the living room.

"What about your bros and sis?"

"I believe they went with my mum and dad. Your face is horribly red, Alfred." Arthur laughed as he took a seat on the couch.

Alfred took a seat next to Arthur and grinned, "You don't think I know that? I've been outside all day since school ended." But he knew majority of his red face was because of the thoughts running through his head.

"Outside in a blizzard like someone who's absolutely mental."

"Hey! I'm not mental…"

Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek, "You are mental."

Alfred half lidded his eyes to give Arthur an annoyed look and Arthur gave him another smile, one wider than the last. Alfred couldn't help but smile back and say, "You look really good when you smile, you should smile more often."

Arthur blushed and mumbled something before shaking his head. Before Alfred could say another word, Arthur asked, "Are you going to stay over? It's late right now and I don't want you walking through a blizzard in the dark."

"Yeah, I guess I'll stay. Lemme call my mom to tell her before she freaks."

"No problem."

Alfred got up and walked into the kitchen. He took out his phone and froze when he saw Ivan's name on his screen, indicating a missed call and a new voice message. The teen ignored it and went onward with calling his mother. For the next few minutes, they went back and forth in a joking argumentative way. But nonetheless, she let him stay. However, she did warn him that there will be an even worse blizzard tomorrow, and this just made Alfred smile. He assured her he had clothing and would be fine, hung up, shoved his phone into his pocket, and returned to the living room. Arthur was lying down on the couch watching an episode of Doctor Who.

"Which episode is this?" Alfred asked, walking over to the couch and pushing his feet aside to sit down.

Arthur blinked and sat up, "I'm not entirely sure, I was actually just thinking."

"Thinking? 'Bout what?"

"About a few things. It's not important." Arthur smiled softly.

"It's important to me. Now tell."

"It's not important, Alfred. Come on, you need to get your night clothing." The Briton said. "Follow me upstairs." He smiled softly, but the smiled had a double meaning. It was almost... Seductive.

Alfred got up from the couch and saw the second meaning put to the Brit's smile. He grinned and walked after Arthur, whom was already walking up the stairs. The two walked until they got to the landing of the second floor and stopped. Alfred quickly grabbed Arthur – whom squeaked in surprise – and picked him up bridal style. The American teen laughed and placed a firm kiss on Arthur's lips. Arthur smirked in response and kissed back, wrapping his legs around the other. Alfred walked towards the wall and pinned Arthur against it, using his own body, and continued to kiss him with more and more passion.

Arthur moaned softly behind closed lips and threaded his fingers into Alfred's hair. Alfred licked his lips, asking for entrance, and Arthur gladly opened his mouth. The American's tongue rushed into the British mouth and right away he was met with the taste of tea. It was bitter, but Alfred learned to love the taste. Both teens moaned against each other's mouth, feeling each other's growing errection. Arthur pulled his mouth away from Alfred's and panted.

"Bedroom. Now."

Alfred nodded and put Arthur down. The two rushed into the bedroom, Arthur falling back on his bed with Alfred coming on top of him and pinning him down. The Briton smirked up at the American and the American smirked back before pressing his lips against his. The two kissed feverishly and pressed against each other's body.

"Alfred…" Arthur breathed. "I need you." He whispered into the other's ear.

Alfred did a short nod and begun to move lower when suddenly his phone begun to ring. Both males froze at the sound and the atmosphere grew heavy.

'It's not him, it's not him, it's not him.' The American kept thinking to himself.

"I believe someone is phoning you." Arthur said, gritting his teeth.

"Pfft, I hear nothing." Alfred said, trying to play it off.

"Answer it. Or at least check who it is."

"Uh, I rather not. H-Hey, what are yo –"

Arthur reached into Alfred's pocket and took out his phone. His eyes scanned over the screen and slight anger flashed in his emerald eyes.

"Ivan?" He questioned as the phone stopped ringing.

"I-Ivan?"

"What is he doing calling you?"

"The hell if I shou –"

Arthur pushed Alfred off him, shoved the phone into his hand, and walked out the room towards the bathroom. He left behind a trail of spite within the air as he left. Alfred groaned loudly before letting out a frustrated growl and falling back on the bed.

**x X x**

Meanwhile…

Ivan stood outside of the Briton's house. He snuggled into his scarf and smiled the usual fake smile he wore every day. One hand was buried in his pocket as the other was holding his cell phone. The phone received a call back tone as it rung, calling a certain American. From the location outside, the Russian was able to see Alfred and Arthur walk into the elder's room. Perfect! The phone continued to receive a call back tone for a few more seconds before it went to voicemail.

"Hey there, you've reached the voicemail of the awesome hero, Alfred F. Jones! Leave your message after the tone and the hero will come to assist as soon as possible."

Ivan lifted the phone to his ear and said, "Meet me at our usual spot tomorrow at one. We still have a war, and I do not wish to lose."

The tone he used was bittersweet; coming off light at first thought, but actually being full of annoyance and inner hatred.

Did he really hate him though…?


End file.
